Miraculous AU's
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: AU's that I may or not write. Who knows? I'm just bored.
1. Chapter 1

This is just how I would see Miraculous Ladybug in different Alternate Universes. Something to amuse myself when I'm bored and need something to write.

Batman Au. I swear Adrien and Bruce are a lot alike, both are young millionaire bachelors with a dark secret and a desire for love and family. A lot of this is based off the older Batman movies and series.

Adrien Agreste - Bruce Wayne/Batman

Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Selina Kyle/Catwoman also a bit of a Vicki Vale role

Plagg - Alfred Pennyworth

Nino - Dick Grayson/Robin

Alya - Barbra Gordon/Batgirl

Nathaniel - Joker

Mr. Pidgeon - Penguin

Mime (But not Mylene's dad, someone young and rich who could be Adrien's best friend like Harvey was to Bruce like Ali) - Two face

Max - Riddler

Chloe - Harley Quinn

Ivan - Mr. Freeze

Lila - Poison Ivy

Mylene - Nora Fries (Mr. Freeze's wife)

Rose - Grace/Rachel (Harvey's fiancé)

Pixelator - Bane

Jagged Stone - Killer Croc

Watcha think? Say what you think but don't be rude please I deal with rude people who yell mean stuff at me just for reading a bible.


	2. Chapter 2

An Inuyasha AU. Since it's the only anime I like. Anime isn't my thing but I do like this show.

Inuyasha - Adrien

Kagome - Marinette

Miroku - Nino

Sango - Alya

Shippo - Manon

Kirara - Tikki

Myoga - Plagg

Sesshomaru - Felix

Rin - Bridgette

Jaken - Wayzz

Kikyo - Ladybug (Not Marinette a different one)

Kohaku - Ali

Koga - Nathaniel

Ginta - Kim

Hakkaku - Max

Ayame - Juleka

Naraku - Hawkmoth

Kagura - Chloe

Dog General - Gabriel

Izayoi - Mrs. Agreste

Sesshomaru's mother - Nathalie

Kagome's mother - Sabine

Sota - Erik (Oc)

Kagome's grandfather - Master Fu

Menomaru - Simon Says (Because both have a personal vendetta with the protagonists father)

Kaguya - Lila


	3. Chapter 4

Set in the future. Dr. Fu is a brilliant scientist on biology and robotics who works for the cold hearted government agent Hawkmoth in building obedient and dangerous android soldiers. As a younger man he lost his wife and young son and since then he's been very lonely so he creates an android but instead of a soldier it's in the form of a young boy he calls Adrien. He's very different from the others because he is more human looking and Fu gives him human emotions and memories using the heart of his deceased son. (Body parts of the dead are preserved in this world)

Dr. Fu enjoys Adrien's company but he soon realizes that because Adrien is android he's immortal. While Fu will eventually die from old age Adrien will not. Not wanting Adrien to be alone when he dies he decides to make another one to keep him company. He wants to give it human emotions and memories so that it can love Adrien but he can't get another human heart so he cuts Adrien's in half and uses the second half to make it human like.

However before Fu can turn the second android on, Hawkmoth discovers Dr. Fu has done and is furious that he has created more loving and human androids. He attempts to take both androids and remove their hearts but Adrien defends himself and his creator. Fu and Adrien escape but Hawkmoth manages to steal the second one. Time passes, when Fu feels his life is ending he makes one last attempt to create a companion for Adrien by giving artificial intelligence to his son's old toys Plagg and Tikki.

Fu dies and Plagg and Tikki serve as guardians to Adrien. Though Adrien enjoys Plagg and Tikki's company he longs for someone more affectionate and loving to him like Fu was. One day he sees an android but this one is in the form of a young girl called Marinette, the first and only female android. Unknown to both Adrien and Marinette, she was the second android Fu made and because she and Adrien share the same heart (Hawkmoth forgot to have her heart removed) they have a connection and share the same senses and feelings.

inspired by movies such as A.I, The Bride, and Wall-e


	4. Chapter 5

Once upon a time in the magical kingdom of Miraculous there lived a beautiful and compassionate maiden called Marinette. One day her great beauty won the heart of the handsome prince Felix so the two made plans to marry and lived happily ever after...or so they thought. This fairy tale was quickly put on hold when Felix's evil father King Hawkmoth banished Marinette to a strange and terrifying land, a place with no magic, no fairy godmothers, no princes, and no happy endings. A place called Paris France.

There she befriends Adrien Agreste a kind young lawyer and single father who his struggling to raise his daughter Emma alone and commit to a relationship with his fiancé Bridgette. He reluctantly let's the girl stay with him until her "Prince" finds her. When Felix learns what happened to Marinette he and Plagg crossover to the other world to save her but Hawkmoth determined not to lose his throne because that's what would happen if his son ever married. Sends his faithful servant Nathalie there to poison Marinette.

Now Adrien has to get them back home before time runs out and when it all comes down to true love, who will Marinette pick?


	5. Chapter 6

Cookie AU. Yeah I like cookies, you got a problem with it take it up with my attorney.

Marinette - Oreo

Adrien - Chocolate Chip

Tikki - Macaroon

Plagg - Thin Mint

Alya - Snicker Doodle

Nino - Coconut Dream

Chloe - Lemon Cookie

Tom - Jammie Dodger

Sabine - Fortune Cookie

Gabriel - Oatmeal Raisin

Mrs. Agreste - M&M Chocolate Chip Cookie

Nathaniel - Red Velvet

Kim - Peanut Butter Cookie

Alix - Caramel Delight

Ivan - Hershey Kiss Cookie

Mylene - White Chocolate and Macadamia Nut

Max - Gingerbread

Rose - Sugar Cookie

Juleka - Dark Chocolate Cookie

Lila - Ginger Snap

Nathalie - Cinnamon Swirl

Officer Roger - Shortbread

Gorilla - Fig Newton

Okay I'd be lying if this was just about cookies. I also did this because of the artist cookiekhaeesi. She drew cookies as people living during the 1920's.


	6. Chapter 7

Bambi AU

Because come on sweet, innocent boy separated from his loving mother while trying to form a relationship with his strained father. You don't think that rings Bambi? Well I think it does.

Adrien is the son of the ruler of the forest but according to the law of the forest he is forbidden from having contact from his father because the ruler must not expose he loved ones for fear of assaians from a rival kingdom. So Adrien is raised by his mother and grows up with his childhood friends Nino, Alya, and Marinette who has a crush on him and his mentor Master Fu. Despite never knowing his father he is content until his mother is shot by assaians so now he must be raised by his father.


	7. Chapter 8

Lady and the Tramp

After being told that is highly unlikely they could have any children, wealthy but kind-hearted couple Felix and Bridgette decided to adopt a precious little girl named Marinette. The couple raise her with a love and care causing her to live a very privileged and sheltered life. Over the years she grows into a beautiful young lady who spends her days helping her foster parents around the house and talking with her neighbors Nathaniel and Ivan. However her life starts to change when her parents start to have a baby of their own and it worries her that they might not love her as much as their own biological child. But her world is turned upside down when she meets Adrien, a handsome young tramp living on the streets who shows her a world beyond the nice neighborhood she lives on.


	8. Chapter 9

Coming very soon this month or the next month is a Christmas fanfic. The theme is a Christmas Carol. Takes place ten years after the beginning of the series, Adrien is a successful model and manager of his late father's fashion industry however he's become obsessed with work, cut off all contact with his friends, is a womanizer, and he hates Christmas. On Christmas Eve he is given an invitation to a Christmas party being held by all of his old friends from high school. He goes but only because he has a free schedule. At the party he's reunited Chloe who is now the honor of a popular hair salon, Nino and Alya who have now married and have a young daughter who's sick with cancer, and his ex girlfriend and only love Marinette. Due to a misunderstanding he acts rude and mean to everyone at the party. However fate decides to work a little Christmas magic that night when the ghost of his late father comes back to haunt and warns him that three spirits are coming to help him change his life for the better.


	9. Chapter 10

This is a mix of Sweeney Todd and the Hunchback of Notre Dame AU but this one is based more off the original novel by Victor Hugo and the musical adaption.

In Paris France Andre Bourgeois is the head of the church who is married and has a new daughter. Gabriel Agreste is happily married to a beautiful gypsy woman and newborn son. Andre unsatisfied with his marriage begins to lust after Gabriel's wife which he thinks is the work of evil. He attempts to seduce her but she rejects him, his wife finds out and angrily abandons her husband and daughter. Andre blames Gabriel's wife for this convincing himself that she's a witch who cursed him. Andre kills her which is witnessed by Gabriel who in turn tries to kill Andre but he is arrested and framed for the murder. Gabriel is banished from Paris while his newborn son becomes Andre's ward but because the child reminds him so much of the evil deed he committed and to avoid anyone finding out the truth, he isolates him away in the church.

Years later the boy named Adrien grows up kept in the dark with no one aware of his existence except Andre and his cat Plagg. He longs for freedom but is denied it by his foster father. During a festival Adrien sneaks out of the church to have some fun where he meets Marinette a beautiful young gypsy girl who unintentionally captures the hearts of several men: Nino a poet, Kim Captain of the guards who is engaged to Andre's daughter Chloe, and Adrien. While Nino and Adrien truly care for Marinette Kim and Andre just want her out of lust. During the feastival Adrien is accused of a false crime and as punishment he is tormented but Marinette saves him. Later Paris begins to go into a panic when a mysterious man going by the name of Hawkmoth who has been killing people he deems sinners. After watching Marinette outfit Andre's men and Adrien cleverly sneak out of the church, a kind priest named Fu entrusts them with weapons and disguises so that they may masquerade as heroes and stop Hawkmoth. In this Adrien and Marinette know each other's identities because secret love is annoying.


	10. Chapter 11

Gargoyles AU. I loved that show growing up and I thought this would be perfect for ML. But they're not Gargoyles they're different types of human-animal hybrid creatures from mythology. They all lived during medieval France and in peace with humans until Hawkmoth the sorcerer convinced the humans to turn against them and cast a spell that turned them to stone. Luckily Princess Christine one of the very few humans who remained faithful to them sacrificed herself to make the spell temporary but it would be unknown when the spell would break. Years later they awaken in modern day Paris.

Adrien - Goliath - A sphinx, a panther humanoid with wings. He is the leader of his clan. Born in France medieveal times until he and his clan were turned to stone by several wicked humans but was reawakened years later in modren day Paris. Despite being mistreated by some humans in the past he still fights to protect them. He meets and later falls in love with young designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette - Elisa Maza - A human fashion designer and descendant of Princess Christine the human who aided the creatures and was able to make the stone curse temporary. Marinette resembles her greatly except different hair and shares her ancestor's compassion and kindness for the creatures. At first she is mistaken for Christine but over time they are devastated to learn that she gave her life to enact a spell that would end their curse. She returns Adrien's feelings of love and like her ancestor did aids them best she can.

Nino - Broadway - A kappa, a turtle humanoid. He is Adrien's best friend and second in command. Entering the modern world he finds himself fascinated with modern day music and movies. He is in love with Alya and tries to woo her.

Alya - Angela - An enfield, a fox humanoid creature with the senses of a wolf, wings, and talons. She's not Adrien's daughter in this but she is part of his clan. She serves as their tracker and navigator due to her canine senses. She quickly befriends Marinette and was Christine's best friend. While she is aware of Nino's crush on her she's not interested.

Plagg - Bronx - A winged cat who serves as the clan's pet. He is very greedy but loyal and devoted to his clan.

Ivan - Brooklyn/Lexington - A gorilla bear, head of a bear with the body of a gorilla. He serves as the muscle of the clan but despite his appearance is very sensitive and gentle.

Tikki - Cagney - Marinette's pet cat who she often brings when she visits the clan. She gets along with Plagg quite well.

Kim - David Xantos - A billionare who tries to use the creatures for personal gain with experiments but later learns not to tamper with forces he doesn't understand.

Max - Owen/Puck - Kim's personal assistant and scientist who unlike Kim is against doing these experiments and often tries to advise him not to interfere with them. He is the descendant of the elf who gave Princess Christine the spell to make the stone curse temporary.

Chloe - Fox - The mayor's daughter who despises the creatures and is willing to pay anything to have them killed. Marinette tries to convince her that they mean her no harm but she refuses to listen.

Nathaniel - Jason Canmore - A shy artist and friend of Marinette who harbors a crush on her. Unknown to her he comes from a long line of monster hunters and is the descendant of Victor Krutzenburg a castle guard who was in love with Princess Christine and jealous of her close friendship with Adrien which led to him being manipulated by Hawkmoth to start a hunt that would destroy him. His descendants follow this similar pattern. Nathaniel is also a hunter and like his ancestor he is jealous of Adrien's friendship with the woman he loves.

Lila - Demona - A harpy, an eagle humanoid and Adrein's former mate to be. Like the other creatures she protected humans but she never trusted them and she never approved Adrein's friendship with Christine. After she awakened from being turned to stone like the other creatures she wanted revenge and vowed to destroy all humans despite protests from the others.

Fu - An old wizard who by magic has managed to stay alive all these years. He was a faithful ally of the creatures and to Princess Christine. He was a young man when the curse took hold and he promised a dying Christine that he would find a way to undo the spell. Years later upon meeting her descendant he has finally found a way to undo the spell and asks Marinette to use it to free the creatures.

Hawkmoth - an evil wizard who wanted to takeover the kingdom of France but was unable to due to the creatures's interference. He manipulated the humans into turning against them and cast the dreaded curse that turned them to stone. He enslaved the kingdom of France with his dark powers after that but met his fitting end when a younger Fu destroyed his spell book and turned him to stone.


	11. Chapter 12

Parent trap AU.

Maia Agreste is a girl living in America with her wealthy wine growing father Adrien Agreste, her house keeper Alya, and her pets Plagg and Tiiki. She has never known her mother because her parents divorced when she was a year old and haven't spoken to each other since then. Emma Dupain-Cheng is a girl living in France with her famous dress designer mother Marinette Dupain-Cheng, her grandparents, and their butler Nino. She has never known her father because like Maia her parents divorced when she was a year old and they haven't spoken since then either.

They meet at a summer camp and find that the two of them look identical well almost indentical. Maia is blonde while Emma is dark haired but their faces, eyes, and bodies are exactly like. As they spend time together they soon discover their twins and they decide to switch places in order to meet their parents and bring them back together.


	12. Chapter 13

In Paris Ladybug is a beautiful singer adored by all who hear her voice, Adrien is a guitar player in love with her and dreams of playing for her but is too shy to tell her and his friend Nino is secretly in love with local reporter Alya. One day Adrien and Nino discover the science lab but after messing around with some potions Adrien accidentally turns himself into cat like monster and only Nino knows it's him. Words spreads about the "monster." And Hawkmoth is out to destroy it. Adrien is then found by Marinette who sees him as the kindhearted boy he is and befriends him. He soon discovers she's Ladybug and his feelings for her grow upon learning how kind and caring she is. He becomes her partner due to his talent of playing the guitar and earns the stage name Cat Noir. They become a preforming duo together while Nino tries to work on a cure for him.


	13. Chapter 14

Fairy tale AU.

Marinette and Bridgette are two beautiful sisters living in the forest. Marinette is as fair and pure as white roses while Bridgette is as bright and cheerful as red roses. As children they are very close and the best of friends, living a happy but sheltered life.

Adrien and Felix are the twin princes of the kingdom who unlike Marinette and Bridgette are very distant from each other. They have spent there all lives being controlled by their cold father and their vain stepmother never allowed to have any freedom. Adrien is carefree and rebellious wanting nothing more than to escape the castle walls but is Felix reserved and responsible and willing to accept his fate.

When Marinette and Bridgette grow into young women they suddenly find themselves on the run. Marinette is declared a traitor and a fugitive by the king and queen for reasons unknown to her so she must flee from the kingdom and fend for herself while Bridgette is hunted by a lord who wants to make her his twelfth wife so she has to masquerade as a boy to hide from him. Meanwhile Prince Adrien has suddenly disappeared so Felix must find him with the help of what appears to be a regular page boy.

It's a world that's a mix up of different fairy tales kind of like Once Upon a Time or Fables but it focuses mainly on the stories Snow White and Rose Red, Bluebeard, Snow White, and The Snow Queen.


	14. Chapter 15

New World AU.

Adrien was born in early America but he was the son of an English couple who moved there. When he was still just a baby the settlement where he lived was attacked by Indians who killed his mother and burned down his house. He is rescued by Fu the tribe's medicine man who despite objection's from the chief adopts him and raises him as an Indian giving him the name Cat Noir. He grows up to be a strong warrior but is mistreated by the other Indians due to having come from "The Outsiders" His only friends are the animals, his adopted father, and Carapace and Rena Rouge (Nino and Alya)

Years later Marinette a woman from England travels with her Father an English merchant and her mother to the new world to start a new life and do missionary work. Their Captain Hawkmoth believes all Indians are savages and that they should be enslaved or killed. Marinette and her family are considered outcasts because unlike most of the people of the settlement who see the Indians as savages, she and her family want to make peace with them and educate them.

One day the tribe chief assigns Cat Noir to go kill one of the "outsiders" to prove his loyalty to the tribe. He tells him to kill the first one he sees and to bring back it's liver and lungs as proof. The first person from the settlement he sees is Marinette who is in the forest observing the flora and fauna. Cat Noir is shaken by this as he expected the outsiders to be large, mean, murderous, gun-shooting men. Never expecting one of them to be a petite, cheerful, sweet, and beautiful woman. While he wonders weather or not he should kill her or not he accidentally steps into an animal trap.

Marinette finds him and rather instead of alerting the men she sets him free though she is surprised to see a white, blonde haired, and green eyed Indian. Cat Noir kills a deer and gives it's liver and lungs to the chief impressing him. Later he is apart of a group of Indians who attack the settlement. While the settlers and Indians fight a fire is set to some of the houses one of which is Marinette's. She is trapped in her room and passes out from smoke inhalation. Cat Noir saves her and takes her back to the tribe where Fu helps her heal.

When she wakes up she's still weak so she stays in the tribe, hidden from the other Indians while she recovers. During her time there she begins teaching Fu and Cat Noir about the settlers and how they live.


	15. Chapter 16

I'm thinking of doing this. This was inspired by a fanfic I read on here and I asked the author if I could use some of her ideas and she said yes. It's a religious AU that takes place in apocalyptic world between the natural and supernatural forces.

In 1462 two warriors known as Cat Noir and Carapace were allies and knights of the church who fought in a war between Muslim Turks. After the war there was tragic misunderstanding that led to their friendship turning into a bitter hatred and they were transformed into the two most hated, feared, and evil creatures in all creation.

Centuries later It's World War 3 and humanity is fighting against devils and vampires for control over the earth. There are two forces that fight against these forces, The European division of Exorcists and the Asian division of vampire slayers.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a nun of France. Her guardian Master Fu and the head of the Miraculous Church of Exorcists, disappears one day leaving behind a letter saying that she is now the lady and mistress of the church. Confused she writes to him asking why and he responds that the answers lie in the tomb of Christine De Lacy, the heavenly woman who founded the church. She goes to the tomb and accidentally releases the long imprisoned devil Cat Noir. Cat Noir tells her that she is the reincarnation of Christine and that he was his mission two hundred years ago to protect her and now he must protect Marinette. He becomes the church's secret weapon against demons who disguised as a human ally from England known as Adrien Agreste.

In the Middle East Alya Ceasire's father is the head of an organization of vampire hunters. When he dies she's left as his heir but her father's partner who's been after control of it for years, angrily tries to kill her. As she tries to escape him she cuts herself and stumbles on to a seemingly dead corpse who starts speaking to her. He begs her to give him just a drop of her blood. She does and the corpse is revived to the vampire Carapace who kills her father's partner and tries to scare her until she bravely stands up to him. Seeing her temper he recognizes her as the great granddaughter of the man who staked him years ago. Impressed by her courage and grateful for the blood she gave him he offers himself to her as a servant. She accepts and like Adrien he disguises himself as a human ally from Romania under the name Nino Lahiffe.

These two girls with use their protector/servant to help them slay the vampires and devils and defend mankind. Eventually Marinette and Alya meet and decided that they should join forces but their "Non human boyfriends" are still bitter toward each other.


	16. Chapter 17

Based on the musical and the 1960 film.

Seymour - Nino

Audrey - Alya

Mr. Mushnik - Andre Bourgeois

Orin - Kim

Audrey 2 - The Akuma

Patrick Martin - Chloe

Greek chorus group - Adrien and Marinette with Plagg and Tikki as extra

Adrien and his girlfriend Marinette have recovered from a traumatic event they witnessed that almost destroyed the human race. When questioned by a reporter they decide to tell the story.

Their story goes back to a year earlier and it start's with Adrien's best friend Nino a poor young man who works at a flower shop and spends every day being harassed by people especially Chloe Bourgeois, abused by his boss, Chloe's father Andre Bouregeois, and the only people who are nice to him is Adrien, Marinette, and Marinette's best friend Alya who he's secretly in love with.

One day his greedy boss threatens to have him fired to make cut backs since business is so slow. That is until he finds a strange and interesting moth shaped plant called an akuma. The plant brings in plenty of customers but there's one problem. Unknown to anyone except Nino, the plant needs blood to survive so to keep the plant alive Nino cuts his finger and feeds his blood to the plant causing him to be anemic. Adrien suspects something's wrong and questions him about it. He soon finds out the plant's secret and insists that Nino stop feeding it as it is a danger to his health but Nino having become famous refuses and convinces Adrien to keep quiet about it.

When Nino's health starts to take a bad turn he stops feeding the plant but then it starts talking to him and demands to be fed, promising him anything he wants in return.

Meanwhile Alya who secretly returns Nino's feelings is forced into an abusive relationship with Chloe's boyfriend Kim to keep him quiet about money she borrowed from Mr. Bourgeois until she can pay it back. One night Chloe finds out Kim cheated on her and dumps him, in response Kim beats Alya which is witnessed by Nino. The akuma convinces him to feed Kim to him to keep him from hurting Alya. Nino meets Kim somewhere late one night with the intention of shooting him but he can't bring himself to do it however Kim drinks a protein shake that he accidentally mixed with eggs which he is highly allergic too and his throat begins to close up.

He begs Nino to get him his epipen but he doesn't and Kim suffocates to death. Nino chops up his dead body and feeds it to the plant. The akuma plant to continues to grow as does Nino's success and with Kim gone he and Alya start dating but Andre after hearing the police found Nino's cap at the scene of the crime makes him suspect Nino had something to do with Kim's disappearance. His suspicions are confirmed when he sees Nino and Alya kiss, finds blood stained on the floor, and hears from Chloe that Nino was meeting Kim the night of disappearance. He confronts Nino about it and threatens to tell the police.

The akuma tells Nino to get rid of Andre or he'll lose Alya so Nino tricks Andre into being eaten by the plant. Nino becomes very successful and continues to grow closer with Alya but suffers from intense guilt and stress from the murders which doesn't go unnoticed by Adrien, Marinette, or Alya. One night when Nino is asleep the plant calls Marinette and impersonates him asking for help. She goes to the shop but the plant tries to eat her luckily Adrien walks by the shop, sees what's happening, and manages to save her in time. When Nino wakes up Adrien and Marinette confront him about the plant and Nino comes clean about everything. They both beg him to destroy the plant to which Nino considers but refuses believing it's the only thing winning Alya's love.

Realizing that they can't get through to Nino, they decide to leave but Marinette fearing for Alya's safety, tries to warn her friend before they leave but Alya doesn't believe her however she is concerned about Nino who at the moment is being harassed by the akuma as it squals for blood, Alya walks in on Nino hysterically threatening to destroy the plant which deepens her worry for him. She slaps some sense into him and when he asks if she would still love him even without his success she replies that she has always loved him. Learning this he decides to kill the plant after he collects the shop's earnings from the bank tomorrow and elope with Alya who he rushes home.

Shortly after the plant demands to be fed, Nino agrees to feed him but insists that it be meat from a butcher. He leaves the shop but Alya worried for Nino goes to the shop to check on him. The plant reveals that it can speak to Alya and begs for water. Not sensing danger she agrees but when she gets close enough the plant pull her into it mouth and proceeds to eat her. Nino returns and manages to pull her out before she's swallowed but she is mortally wounded and before she dies asks Nino to feed her to it so they can be together. He reluctantly feeds her body to the plant and nearly commits suicide but is stopped by Adrien and Marinette who returned to tell him that Chloe plans to have cuttings of the plant worldwide.

Realizing the plants plan, Nino decides that it has to die. He tries shooting, poisoning it, and cutting it but it deosn't work. He grabs a machete gets inside the plant and begins to hack it's insides to bits. The plant dies from it's internal wounds but not before it eats Nino. The next day Adrien and Marinette visit the shop to search for Nino but instead find the plant dead and four flowers resembling Kim, Andre, Alya, and Nino who just before they wilt away tell them to get rid of the plant's remains to keep it from regrowing. Adrien and Marinette then end their story saying they burned the plant's remains however their not sure if there are others like it out there and if they are they warn everyone to: Don't feed the plants.

I considered making Adrien and Marinette the lead roles but I doubt they'd ever commit murder in any universe also unlike Nino, Alya, and half of everyone else in Paris they would never accept a deal with an akuma or hawkmoth


	17. Chapter 18

Kamisama Kiss Au

In early time period Adrien is a handsome wild black cat demon, son of the demon Gabriel and the celestial nymph Emilie. Though gentle and sweet as a child, he becomes cold and aggressive with a deep hatred of humanity after his mother is killed by humans. Together he and his equally cold and aggressive father cause mayhem every where they go though Gabriel is far more gruesome and violent than Adrien is. Things change one day when he falls in love with an extraordinarily beautiful and kind girl who he believes is called Lady Kagami. This love causes him to change his ways and want to become human which angers his father to the point of where they fight.

The battle ends with Gabriel dead and Adrien making a contract to become human if he marries Kagami but if she marries another man then Adrien must die. Though Adrien makes the contract but shortly after he is heart broken upon learning the Lady Kagami married a young Lord called Luka. As part of the contract Adrien must die unless he can forget his love for the human girl. Master Fu a God of luck finds his body, taking pity on him he saves his life by erasing all his memories of the woman called Kwagami and makes him his familiar however due to his memory loss of ever loving Kagami and his reform he returns to his human hating self.

Many years later in the modern period. Marinette Dupain-Cheng as a young child loses her loving parents in a car accident and his forced to live with her gambling uncle who cares little to none about her. Despite living in poverty with no friends, she grows into a very beautiful and spirited teenager who learns to take care of herself until one night her uncle ditches her and she is removed from her home due to him not being able to pay the rent. As she searches for a new home she saves on old man from getting hit by a truck, unknown to her the man is the God Fu who has recently left his home. To reward Marinette for her kindness he allows her to live in his home and unknown to her at the moment makes her the new goddess of luck. When she arrives at Fu's home/temple she meets his familiar Adrien and the spirits Tikki and Plagg. Adrien has been living alone in the temple for twenty years and his very angry to find a human girl returning instead of Fu. After several arguments and a near death experience, Marinette forces Adrien to become her familiar.

Now as the new goddess of luck her job is to bring luck to those who need it. Reward the good with good luck and punished the bad with bad luck. Her new life, be a goddess of luck while maintaining a normal high school life and keeping it a secret from her only friend Alya who's obsessed with mythical legends and stuff. She also has to deal with monsters, demons, and yokai such as Nino a turtle yokai masquerading as a famous young DJ, Nathaniel a sneaky owl familiar who has a crush on her, and Chloe, Sabrina, and Aurore the dog geishas who flirt with Adrien and tease her, and other gods who consider her an embarrassment such as Kim the war god and Lila the storm goddess. But most difficult of all Marinette and Adrien are beginning to fall in love with each other and humans and demons/yokai are forbidden to be in love, marry, or produce off spring.

Nanami - Marinette

Tomoe - Adrien

Mikage - Fu

Kurama - Nino

Ami - Alya

Mizuki - Nathnaiel

Onikiri and Kotetsu - Tikki and Plagg

Himemiko - Mylene

Kotaro - Ivan

Dragon King - Jagged Stone

Dragon Queen - Penny Rolling (Don't judge me I ship them)

Akura-ou - Gabriel/Hawkmoth

Tanuki girls - Chloe, Sabrina, and Aurore

Narukami - Lila

Ookuninushi - Andre Bourgeois

Takehaya Ikuzagami - Kim

Kagami - Yukiji


	18. Chapter 19

**Upcoming fanfic for Halloween.**

On October 31st, Paris, France 1435

Gwendolyn, Adrianna, and Elsbeth Delarosa were burned at that stake under the crimes of witchcraft even though they had done no wrong. Just before they did they swore vengeance claiming their spirits would never rest until they made Paris suffer for what they had and vowed to return one day to exact their revenge.

Centuries later Marinette, Adrien, and their friends are getting ready for Halloween. During a party when Chloe notices Adrien taking interest in Marinette decides to frighten her away by playing a mean prank. She dares Marinette and Alya to go with her to where the Delarosa sisters were buried and reads a scripture that is fabled to bring back their spirits. As expected the scripture turns out to be true and not only do they summon the witches's spirits but they posese all three of the girls. Shortly after this Adrien, Nino, and others begin to notice some differences in the girls. Chloe is a meek and shivering coward, Marinette is flirty and seductive, and Alya is hateful and dominating. Now with help from a talking cat the boys and kwamis have to figure out a way to put the witches's spirits to rest before midnight on Halloween or the girls will die and the witches will in habit their bodies forever.


	19. Chapter 20

Black Butler AU

Adrien- Ciel

Plagg- Sebastian

Marinette - Elizabeth

Tikki - Mey-Rin

Wayzz- Baldroy

Nooroo - Finnian

MasterFu - Tanaka

Nino- Snake

Alya- Paula

Nathalie- Madame Red

Gorilla- Pluto

Wayhem- Grell (Because I find them both extremely creepy and in need of a psychiatrist)

Hawkmoth- Undertaker

Ivan - William

Max - Ronald

Chloe- Soma (Gender swapped for this)

Sabrina- Angi (Also gender swapped for this)


	20. Chapter 21

Code Geass AU

Felix - Lelouch

Adrien - Suzaku

Marinette - Nunnally/Euphemia

Bridgette - C.C/Shirley

Alix - Kallen

Nino - Ohgi

Alya - Villetta

Kim - Tamaki

Chole - Milly

Gabriel - Charles

Nathalie - Marianne

Britannian Emperor Gabriel had two wives. Nathalie with whom he wed in an arranged marriage and Emilie the wife who he married for love. Nathalie bears him a son and some time later Emilie becomes pregnant. Because she is his favorite wife Gabriel declares that if she gives him a son then he shall be his heir despite the fact that Felix is the first born. Nathalie is jealous of Emilie and believes the right of the throne belongs to her son.

On the night Emilie goes into labor Gabriel is away on business and Nathalie to ensure that her son will be king poisons Emilie. Emilie dies but not before successfully giving birth to a healthy baby boy. Records are written that she died and the child lives but the gender is left unwritten. Nathalie has the newborn prince abandoned and replaces him with a baby girl she has taken from her parents who Tom are a Britannian Knight and Sabine Emilie's Japanese hand maid. While the half Britannian half Japanese girl grows up a princess the Britannian boy is found and adopted into a Japanese family.

Gabriel goes insane from greif over his favorite wife's death and becomes a cruel tyrant who enslaves the Japanese. A few years pass, as children Felix and his unknowingly adopted sister Marinette become friends with his also unknown half brother Adrien and his adopted brother Nino. The four children long to live in a peaceful world where the Britannians and Japanese can live together.

Years later Felix is secretly appalled by his father's cruel reign and is fiercely protective of Marinette wanting to free the Japanese. One day he encounters an immortal witch called Bridgette and together they enter a contract giving him the power of Code Geass. Meanwhile Adrien becomes a Britannian Knight who is secretly in love with the Princess Marinette and also wants to free the Japanese. The four of them begin a secret rebellion against Gabriel with help from both the Japanese and Britannians.

P.S nobody dies in this.


	21. Chapter 22

An AU where Adrien and Plagg are Wallace and Gromit.

Anyone? Come on that would be funny except Plagg would have the obession with cheese and instead of them being humane rabbit exterminators they're humane stray catchers who run a shelter for cats and dogs until they can find a home. Also Marinette is an animal loving veterinarian who Adrien is in love with. They now must capture a werecat and they're rivals are Marinette's ex boyfriend and his mean dog. In this Plagg can't talk but you can hear his thoughts.


End file.
